


Remember to Take a Taxi

by 4Kennedy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Community: femslash100, F/F, Karaoke, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin and Linda find a common ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember to Take a Taxi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> Prompt was 'karaoke'.

A girls’ night out at the karaoke bar had seemed like a great idea, but everything was spiraling out of control, because Eddie had crashed their party uninvited. 

Linda – already tipsy - stumbled into Caitlin at the bar. “You too?” As Caitlin didn’t react she added, “You have a crush on Iris. It’s very obvious.”

Caitlin glared over to where Iris was dancing intimately with Eddie. The couple kissed. Caitlin looked nauseous.

Linda signaled the barkeeper. Tequila shots appeared in front of them; she gave one to Caitlin and raised her own. “Welcome to the club.”

It was the beginning of the end. Drunken raucous bawling of some heartbreak songs followed by Linda and Caitlin leaning on the other in turns like best friends even though they barely knew each other. They tripped when they left the stage and almost fell, but they just laughed and staggered back to the bar. More drinks followed. 

Eddie and Iris came over to them; both seemed far from pleased. 

“Ladies, we’re calling it a night,” Eddie announced, laying an arm around Iris’s shoulders. 

Caitlin leaned toward him, nearly slipping off the stool. “You ruined our evening. You’re ruining everything!“

Iris intercepted, “Girls, you have fun, okay? Please take a taxi home.”

Linda and Caitlin watched them leave, stuck their forefingers in their mouths and made retching noises. 

After a laughing fit, Linda asked - her intentions unmistakable, “Do you wanna go to my place?”

Caitlin shrugged. “Sure, why not? Let’s find a taxi.”

The End


End file.
